villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dottie Underwood
Dorothy "Dottie" Underwood is a major antagonist in the TV series Marvel's Agent Carter, being the secondary antagonist of Season 1 and a major antagonist in Season 2. She is the archenemy of S.S.R. agent Peggy Carter, being a Soviet assassin trained in the Red Room Academy and a former operative of Leviathan. She was portrayed by . History As an operative of a Soviet espionage agency Leviathan, she participated in Johann Fennhoff's revenge plot against the American industrialist Howard Stark. She subsequently adopted the persona of a small-town girl from Iowa and infiltrated the Griffith Hotel in New York City. While assisting Fennhoff, she came in conflict with Peggy Carter, an SSR agent. During Fennhoff's attempt to kill the entire population of New York City on V-E Day, she was wounded but eventually managed to escape her pursuers. After the failure of her mission, she chose to stay in the USA and became a mercenary. A year later, someone hired her to rob the bank used by the mysterious Council of Nine, but she was captured by Agent Carter. Before she could be properly interrogated, the FBI took custody of her and she was put into a federal prison. But, later, Underwood was freed by Agent Carter herself so she could help her fight the Council and Whitney Frost. However, after her encounter with Whitney, she escaped from S.S.R. altogether. Personality Underwood is a cold-blooded operative. She is able to assume the guise of a harmless and innocent woman while completely hiding her true nature. Trained from a young age to be a ruthless killer and a spy, Underwood kills her targets without doubt or any regard for human life. She is able to fake multiple emotions to deceive her victims before striking; she was even able to befriend and trick Peggy without raising any suspicion. She mentioned that she used to be jealous of girls like Peggy Carter but no longer as she now could be anyone she wanted. Underwood enjoys to playfully taunt and mock Carter in order to throw her off balance. Underwood often takes her targets' weapons for herself, having taken the automatic pistol from an assassin, and the Sweet Dreams Lipstick from Carter. As time passed, Underwood gained a respect for Carter, not as an enemy, but more as an equal competitor. When she saw Carter in pain, she refused to fight her until she was healed; she advised Carter that her strategies against the Council of Nine were not wise and would result in getting her killed. Underwood would allow no one to interrogate her but Carter, citing that anyone else was unworthy of her time, much to the annoyance of Jack Thompson who had been questioning her. Trivia *As a blonde member of the Red Room and a dedicated Soviet Assassin, Dottie bears some similarities to the Marvel Comics character Yelena Belova, who within the comics continuity is a second, more villainous Black Widow and a bitter rival of the original. However, this character has not yet been depicted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any television adaptation to date. **She is likewise similar to Ultimate Marvel Black Widow, as both are sadistic, femme fatale Russian assassins that hate the United States who initially appear to be friends to the heroes. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Assassins Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Enigmatic Category:On & Off Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Inconclusive Category:Conspirators Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Evil Creation Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Possessed/Brainwashed